Watching STAR WARS! by the Will of the Force
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: Basically my take on characters watching their own movies. All movies will be included in this. Takes place directly after Return of the Jedi, and spoilers for The Force Awakens. So watch out, and please review.
1. Gramps and the Opening-Crawl

DISCLAIMER: I don't own **STAR WARS** , get over it. Wait that doesn't make sense, never mind. **STAR WARS** is owned by **Lucasfilm and Disney.**

Please Note that this story takes place immediately after ROTJ, and does not take into account **Episode VII** , seeing as it hasn't come out yet, accept that I didn't finish this first chapter until after **Episode VII** came out and I saw it, for reasons that become obvious later. So disregard that first part.

This story can also be found on _**Archive of Our Own.**_

Please review.

* * *

It was quiet on the forest Moon of Endor, peaceful. This was in contrast to how things were less than 24 hours ago, when those on the moon celebrated their Greatest Victory over their great enemy, the Galactic Empire.

The sun was just beginning to rise, and most were asleep. Only one individual dared to be awake at this Hour. This individual was Lone Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker.

He had quite a lot on his mind. So much had happened in so little time. He confirmed his Father still has good in him, and had lost him just as fast. Found out he had a Twin Sister, who is in fact one of his closest friends, who he had kissed once, in a not so **brother/sister** way. He was the Lone survivor of an order of peacekeeping Knights with mystical powers. And he had just helped win what was a key victory in the War against the evil Galactic Empire. He honestly didn't know where to go from here. He was lost, for the first time in a long time he just didn't know what to do. Just as Skywalker thought the effort useless, he sensed a presence behind him, one he did not recognize. With speed only available to those who could use the **Force** , he turned around and pulled out his Lightsaber. What he found was an odd figure in a cloak, transparent and blue, Not unlike the **Force** ghosts of his two Masters and his Father. The difference was he didn't know this individual, it could be anyone. This being the case, he didn't quite know how to address him, or even begin to talk to him. Fortunately he did not have to.

"Good! Despite your state of mind you are still quite aware of your surroundings. It would be disgraceful otherwise."

Luke honestly did not know how to respond to this, was it supposed be a complement? He had to try, at least.

"Ah, Hello. Who are you? Why are you here?"

With this, the figure seemed to shake it's head for some reason.

"So impatient, you get that from your Father you know. As for my presence here, Well, I've come to give you a gift, of sorts. Come, walk with me."

Seeing no reason not to, the young Skywalker decided to go along with the strange ghost.

Thy began to move along the Rope bridges of the Ewok village. It was quiet, and for awhile, no one spoke. After about 15 minutes of silently walking, the cloaked figure finally uttered a word once again.

"Don't be nervous, you have questions. Ask them."

Given the go-ahead, Luke at last began to ask the questions that desperately clamored in his mind.

"Who are you?" was the first.

The figure seemed to ponder for a moment, humming as he did so. As this was taking place, Luke got a better chance to study his odd walking companion. The Figure was about 5'4. His cloak was closed and his hands were unseen, and a majority of his face was was very well hidden. Really, there wasn't much to see. He however feel that whoever he was talking to had unimaginable Power in the **Force**.

After a few seconds the Cloaked one finally answered.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything much at this time, not even my name. Know this though, I am here by the Will of the **Force**. As for a name, for now just call me Gramps."

Because of the vagueness of the answer Luke pondered over what to ask next, and eventually he came to the only conclusion he could.

"Why are you here, uh, Gramps?"

Gramps immediately responded.

"You see Luke, you & your Friends have earned a break of sorts. Therefor, I've decided to reward you. You also deserve certain information, concerning your past. It may even help prepare you for the Future. However, if you wish to be granted this reward, you must first gather the following individuals. Your sister, Leia Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Lando Calrisson. Can you do this? "

Luke hesitated, after all he didn't really know this individual. How did he know that Gramps wasn't just trying to lead him and his friends into a trap. He could very well be telling the truth though, after all he clearly wasn't the Emperor, and Luke just couldn't see how someone he had only just met could possibly want to get back at him for something. Especially since he wasn't technically alive.

"Alright, I'll go do that."

This seemed to please Gramps, and he said as much.

"Good, meet me in your quarters that the Ewoks have lent to you. There we shall continue." Gramps then disappeared and Luke went off to gather his friends. It took a lot of explaining on his part, but eventually Luke managed to convince them and they all went to Luke's hut to meet the supposed ghost. However, after waiting for more then 10 minutes the others were beginning to get impatient. Particularly Han Solo.

"Alright kid, if this is some kind of bad joke to try and fool us for a laugh, then it worked for a little while! But if you think we're just going to sit here, then you got another thing coming! "

Just a solo was going to continue his rant, Gramps appeared in the center of the hut startling all of the occupants. Solo in particular fell over.

"Good. You're all here, I wasn't entirely sure he would be able to convince you. \"

Most present didn't know what to think or say. Luke being the only one who knew him, if only for a couple minutes, stepped forward.

"Gramps, I've brought them. Now what?"

Gramps shook his head back and forth.

"Still so impatient. Regardless, Thank you. However, there is still one more thing we must do. "

Before Luke could ask, Han decided to interrupt.

"Now hold up! Who are you? what are you? If you're trying to hurt the kid I'll ... " He was interrupted himself before he could go any further.

"Relax Han Solo, my intentions are pure. I merely want to show you all something, that is all."

Leia was the next to speak up.

"And what would that be exactly? ]"

Gramps merely turned to her and grinned before saying "Not yet Dear Leia, we have but one thing to do before we begin. ]"

Lando feeling left out asked "And that would be what exactly?"

He seemed to want to leave them in suspense, as he didn't immediately answer.

"I intend to have a few more join us in this endeavor, However! Without a physical body that will not be possible. Therefor I will require both Luke, and Leia's assistance to accomplish this."

 **"Wait! What?"**

 **"(Leia's Force sensitive?! That explains a lot.)"**

 **"I knew It! Listen here you ..."**

These responses came from Lando, Chewie, and Han respectively. The first two were more focussed on Leia's new found **Force** ability, though how this didn't occur them when they found out that she and Luke were Siblings I don't know, meanwhile Han being paranoid assumed the worst, which caused an argument to happen between him and Leia. This went on for a while, to the point that the other four occupants of the room just watched for about five minutes. Eventually it was Luke who put a stop to it.

 **"ENOUGH!"**

The Jedi seemed to use the **Force** to magnify his voice, which appeared to deafen all but Gramps. Luke waited a minute to continue.

"Listen Han, I believe we can trust him. I don't sense that he has any ill intentions. So just just relax will yah?"

Han almost seemed to deflate because of this, he then raised his arms in surrender and sat down.

"Alright kid. You seem to know what you're doing, so I'll let you do it."

Once that was settled everybody pretty much turned to Gramps. Seeing that they were expecting his direction, he gave it to them.

"Very good, Now Luke & Leia will face each other. Now take each others hands and close your eyes. You must concentrate. Good! I feel it, you are almost completely one with the **Force**. This where I will come in." He then walked over to the twins and put his blue spectral hand on one shoulder each. "Now you will begin to feel a pull, almost like your stomach is being pulled out through your naval." at this everyone but the twins did a double take. "Yes I know, quite gruesome. Regardless this means it's working. That also means that our final guests should be arriving any minute now. There might be some backlash, so prepare yourselves." as this was said the room began to subtly shake, and the shaking steadily grew more noticeable and intense, until finally it was impossible to ignore. While the three individuals in the room without a **Force** connection began to get nervous, Luke and Leia continued to concentrate. This finally calumniated in what they would later describe as one of the most amazing things they have ever seen.

What occurred was that A Great bright bluish-white light came over the entire room, and not a second later Luke an Leia were thrown to opposite sides of the room, and Gramps appeared to collapse.

Something else also happened, six new individuals appeared to drop from the sealing. At least four of them appeared to be human, with the last 2 being A female Togruta of at least 30, and an unidentifiable individual dressed all in black and wearing a mask. The first 4 seemed to consist of three males and one female. Two of the males appeared to be Caucasian, with the third being dark skinned. The one human female was wearing clothes more suitable to the desert than that on a forest planet. They seemed to range in age from teenager to their mid 40's. One thing that stood out to those already present in the room, was that the seemingly oldest human male was wearing an Imperial officer's uniform. They were so distracted by this that most of them completely missed the one with the mask standing up and turning around, going for something on his belt. In fact the only ones who really noticed this were Luke and Gramps. Luckily, Gramps managed to act in time.

The masked one pulled out what appeared to be A lightsaber, and proceeded to try and attack the human girl. This failed however as Gramps swiftly moved in front of her, and blocked the saber with his hand, the blade stalled in his palm. He then seemed to use the **Force** to pull the saber into his left hand, and moved it to the masked ones neck.

"That would be most unwise my young Friend. I suggest you sit down and relax. I will explain your presence here in a moment, also, if you could remove your mask for the time being that would be much appreciated. "The figure seemed quite reluctant, but decided it was best to comply. So he swiftly removed his mask revealing his face, which showed that he was at least in his twenties, with black hair and brown eyes.

Now that he at least had the boy restrained, so to speak, Gramps turned around towards the Togruta, who also had lightsabers pointed at him.

"I would appreciate it if you showed that you had more common sense than the boy Ahsoka, as it would be unadvised to attempt any threatening actions against me."

The woman, Ahsoka, seemed to be caught off guard by this and inquired about it.

"What's going on? How do you know my name?"

"If you would just take a seat, and give me your weapons, I'd be happy to explain. I know you must have questions. Search your feelings, I'm sure you'll come to realize I'm telling the truth."

Doing as he said in all but handing over her lightsabers, giving him the benefit of the doubt until otherwise. Everybody else decided to follow her example, except the Imperial officer and the young man in black. They opted to stand on either side of the group.

As he observed those present, insuring that for the time being there wouldn't be a problem. Seeing that now things were relatively calm, he began to speak.

"To those who have only just arrived, brought here by my power, you are here to observe History! That is to say, you'll be viewing certain historical events in the form of a few Holo-Films. Some of you may see this as pointless, but the reason I do this is that I feel you could, that is most of you, could benefit one way or another from observing the whole of certain events. I'll leave you to form whatever ideas about these things on your own. If we are to move on to the main event, as it were, we first need to clarify certain points. Firstly, that the events we will be in intervals of time, spanning anything from a few days to almost a full standard year. We Will not be observing the whole of that time, Just the key bits of course. Each interval will be cut into a chapter, or Episode if you will. Secondly, Time will also have moved between each Episode, differing each time. Thirdly, Each one of you will be depicted, except for one. That would be our young Togruta in the audience" for a moment everyone's focus was on Ahsoka, Gramps quickly changed that " **THIS IS NOT BECAUSE SHE LACKS SIGNIFICANCE IN ANYWAY! BUT,** Rather that her part in the, story if you will occurs between 2 separate Episodes, Twice even. However, at a certain point, her absence will be shown to have had a greater impact on the Galaxy as a whole, then any of us could have ever imagined. Fourth, Some of the Episodes won't occur for some of you for another 30 years. For 4 of you though these particular events only just begun. 4 of you, have moved 30 years back in time. "He paused once again to allow them a moment to take it in, then he shut them down " **QUEIT!** I am not finished. For those 4 specifically, along with our 2 other guests, you are currently on the Endor moon, less than 24 hours after the 2nd Death-Star-2's destruction. Fifth  & last, I shall begin to introduce you. To my far left is Kylo Ren, next we have Ahsoka Tano, Chewbacca, "At this the 2 looked at each other and realized that they had met during the Clone Wars, and thus began to reconnect "We also have Han Solo, Poe Dameron, Finn, Rey, Leia Skywalker, Though she is known by the surname Organa, her brother Luke, Jedi Knight, and Admiral: Firmus Piett, who died about about 11 hours ago. **AND YES,** The **Force** can do that. You will all now be given a break for 15 standard minutes."

Some were in shock, others focussed on certain specific things. Like Ahsoka who was done talking to Chewie, and was now focussing on 2 things, specifically the name Skywalker, and how it related to two people in the room. Even if she had never met either in person, she had heard of both, how could she not. One had destroyed the first Death-Star, not to mention was a Pilot with a excellent reputation, and the other had been raised as the Princess of a entire planet, not to mention was a leader of the Rebellion. And yet, they were siblings who shared the name of her former Master. One was even a Jedi.

Meanwhile Gramps was headed towards said siblings. Once he finally reached them. Luke saw him first and began to talk.

"Gramps I gotta say, this is not what I expected." Luke then noticed something was different about him, it took him a second to realize what it was. Gramps had a body. "You .. You're alive?"

Now that they could see him closely, it was true, he had a physical body.

"No, not exactly Luke. Consider it a side effect, to allow this task to be accomplished, the **Force** required that I be bound to you all in this physical form."

Both were clearly listening, and this time it was Leia who inquired.

"Why, it seems like an odd condition."

"You could say that. You see, I have certain duties. That being case, being here and insisting on this, especially since it wasn't really necessary, meant that I had to relinquish something. Taking this physical form binds a good deal of my power, which will go towards showing the aforementioned events. There's also the fact that truly returning a man to life costs a hefty fee."

This reminded the 2 that an Imperial Admiral was now was in their midst. Leia addressed this.

"Yes, speaking of which, why is the Admiral here?"

Sensing a dangerous level of hostility, he went about to quell that.

"Admiral Piett is to offer us the unique perspective of an Imperial. He is also quiet rational and shall we say, likable. And for more than a year he was the chief officer aboard your Father's Ship, the Executor."

For a moment both froze, as while they had told their Friends of their relation to each other, they brought up no mention of Vader. Because of this Leia stiffened her shoulders and quite cooly asked "I believe Gramps, that you came over here for a reason?"

"Yes I did, I wanted to introduce you both to someone. Follow me." Strangely his method was less to quell her hostility, but to redirect it towards himself.

He began to walk across the room towards a Specific individual.

"Ahsoka" this caught the attention of the Togruta who had still been pondering the twins. She found herself caught off guard, as those she was thinking of were headed her way with their, host? "Ahsoka, I would like to introduce you to Luke and Leia Skywalker. Luke & Leia, may I introduce you to Ahsoka Tano, Former Jedi, and your Father's Apprentice at the time."

While he seemed to be trying to highlight Former Jedi, all that stood out was the Latter. It was strangely awkward, until someone spoke.

"So, you are Anakin's children?"

Luke quickly replied " Yes. Were you really my ... Our Father's Apprentice? " Despite not looking at them, Leia clearly was very Curious.

"Yes, for a time."

Seeing that his work was done, Gramps walked toward Kylo Ren and stood at his side. Ren seemed annoyed, but did not protest. This how they waited out the rest of the break.

 **STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS - STAR WARS**

It was time to begin, everybody was sitting down. It was somewhat tense.

Gramps stood in front of everyone, directly behin him was their viewing apparatus, a totally black square that seemed to cover the entire wall without any form of suspension and that didn't seem to be attached to anything.

Gramps raised a hand and then began to speak.

"Would anybody like to ask any questions?"

No one moved for a second, then Finn raised his hand.

"Yes Finn?"

"I was just wondering how long this was gonna take, because you know, a lot of the people here have important things they need to do."

Despit not actually seeing his face, everybody could tell he was smirking. "Not including yourself." It wasn't a question.

Finn didn't miss a beat. "Of course not, I'm in a coma!" That caught some people's attention.

"I think we'll get along fine my boy, as for you're question, It seems I forgot to mention this. You see, as long we're here, no time will move forward, and when it's all over you shall be returned. Anythg else?"

Rey then also raised her hand.

"Go ahead Rey."

"What about sleep and food?" This definitely caught everyone attention.

"Ah, yes. While you won't have to sleep while you're here, food will still be required. and in fact food will be provided, along with designated breaks."

Most of them began to murmur, and one comment by Lando stood out.

"It feels like we're being held hostage with luxury accommodations."

Han followed up with "Lando, that is what's happening to us." This got a chuckle or two.

"Is that about it?" Asked Gramps who still sounded like there was no rush.

Everybody pretty much nodded at this.

"Good" Gramps then went to sit himself and it began.

It was quiet, nothing appeared to be happening. Getting impatient, Han began to speak.

"Well! Where's the dam Holo . . .

Then.

 **STAR WARS**

(Dundundundundundundun, the epic theme music began, along with the words, you know.)

At this point everybody just stared as the Words seemed to moved toward the middle distance.

 **Episode IV**

 **A NEW HOPE**

No sooner had the Episode number appeared on screen, that somebody spoke up, it was Han.

"Wow! Time out! Pause!" Interestingly that's exactly what the Holo did.

Gramps sighed and turned to the smuggler.

"Yes Han?"

"Why does this say episode 4? Why not start with 1?"

"In this case you are right Han, we are not starting in chronological order. First we shall witness episodes 4 and 5."

"Why?" everybody else kind wanted to know that too.

"To make things more, interesting."

At this Han mouthed the word "Oh" and turned back to the screen, Rolling his eyes.

Seeing that the conversation was done Gramps also turned back to the screen and said the word "play" and thus it was fulfilled.

 **It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.**

 **During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.**

 **Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...**

* * *

Okay that's finally done, so happy I am about it. I actually started writing this months ago, but waited until I saw The Force Awakens first. This was so that I had a good enough grasp of the characters that I could write them. The new ones I mean. For things happening in the movie, the format you've seen so far is what I'll be using. They'll be watching all Star Wars movies. That includes the new ones. The order will be 4 and 5, then the prequels, then 6, and finally the new trilogy. I will not be including any the spinoff films.

Also I never realized how short the opening crawl was. And once again, I do not own **STAR WARS** , it is property of **Lucasfilm and Disney**

Anyway, please review, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this here tale.


	2. Introducing the Droids

Once again I do not own **STAR WARS** , **Lucasfilm and Disney** does. **Please review.**

* * *

Most present Were impressed simply by the spectacle of it, that a small portion of any of their lives could be turned into such a grand display. It was mind-boggling, and some of their jaws actually dropped.

While it wasn't apparent to any of those present, Gramps was smirking under his hood. He wondered how they would react if they knew the real source of the Holo-Film, which he had gotten his hands on through, extenuating circumstance.

 **The planet of Tatooine emerges from out of the black.**

 **A tiny white spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner, called Tantive IV, firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer, Devastator. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate.**

 **-REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - MAIN PASSAGEWAY-**

 **An explosion rocks the ship as two Droids, Artoo-Detoo (R2- D2) and See-Threepio (C-3PO) struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both Droids are old and battered. Artoo is a short, cylindrical and domed, His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye. Threepio, on the other hand, is a tall, slender Droid of human proportions. He has a gleaming gold-like metallic surface. Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way.**

 **THREEPIO: Did you hear that?**

 **Artoo beeps out a reply.**

 **THREEPIO: They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!**

 **Rebel troopers rush past the Droids and take up positions in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door.**

 **THREEPIO: We're doomed!**

 **The little R2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that only another Droid could understand.**

 **THREEPIO: There'll be no escape for the Princess this time.**

To those observing the events displayed so far, it came as something of a surprise that the first "people" to appear on screen were Threepio and Artoo.

"I remember when this happened." This was of course Leia.

Luke turned to her at this "So then this is when you were captured?" Leia simply nodded and Luke put his arm around his sister.

Han turned to Gramps asking "Why are we focussing on these 2? I mean, wouldn't something, anything, be more be more important?"

"Not at all Han my boy. They give us a unique perspective that allows us to see their view, as nobody really pays attention to them, it gives us the Point of view of a outsider."

Han just shook his Head up-and-down compliantly, turning back to the screen with the feeling that this was going to become a regular occurrence.

 **Artoo continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.**

 **THREEPIO: What's that?**

 **-SPACECRAFT IN SPACE-**

 **The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the underside dock of the giant Imperial starship. Soon the 2 ships will be docked, and the Rebels shall then be in trouble.**

 **-REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER-**

 **The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons, fidgeting all the while. Suddenly, a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome armored Stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor. In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with blaster fire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Plasma-bolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, letting out their death wails.**

 **An explosion hits near the Droids, who cross the hallway, and enter into another door leading to a adjacent sub-hallway.**

 **\- MAIN HALLWAY-**

 **Then, as though being spit out of somebody's nightmare, The awesome, nearly seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith makes his way into the blinding light of the main passageway. This is Darth Vader, right hand of the Emperor. His face is obscured by his flowing black robes and grotesque breath mask, which stands out next to the white armored Imperial stormtroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away from the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through the Rebel troops. Several of the Rebel troops break and run in a frenzied panic to get away from him.**

Both Luke & Leia stiffen at the Sight of the man, who unknowingly to most in the room, was their Father. Even to Luke, who had only hours earlier not only faced the man in combat, but have been saved by him, and had even seen him off to the netherworld, it seemed so surreal to see him alive in such detail.

Oddly, Kylo Ren seemed to perk up at the sight of the Dark Lord.

Unknown to the twins themselves, Han, Chewie, Gramps, and Ren noticed. Though only the last 2 knew exactly why.

Ahsoka, who knew exactly who was under that mask felt pain, and undeniable wave of sadness.

 **He survey's the work of his men,** **making no moves to indicate his thoughts. He takes one final look and moves forward, the remaining stormtroopers Close behind.**

 **-REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER-**

 **A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in Artoo's dome, there is almost some reverence to the process. Artoo makes beeping sounds in response.**

 **Threepio stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. Artoo is nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers can be heard in the distance.**

 **THREEPIO: Artoo-Detoo, where are you?**

 **A familiar clanking sound attracts Threepio's attention and he spots little Artoo at the end of the hallway in a smoke- filled alcove. A beautiful young girl stands in front of Artoo. Surreal and out of place, dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting something on Artoo's memory bank, then watches as the little Droid joins his companion.**

 **THREEPIO: At last! Where have you been?**

 **Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance.**

 **THREEPIO: They're heading in this direction.**

 **Artoo makes quick reply, assessing their position.**

 **THREEPIO: What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!**

 **Artoo rolls past his gold friend and races down the subhallway. Threepio chases after him.**

 **THREEPIO: Wait a minute, where are you going?**

 **Artoo responds with electronic beeps.**

 **-CORRIDOR-**

 **A menagerie of rebels and Droids are directed by a battalion of stormtroopers. The rebels have their hands held above their heads, they've been captured. We begin to follow A select few troopers who move to find Lord Vader.**

 **Darth Vader stands amid the bodies of his foes. He grabs a wounded Captain Antilles by the neck as the commander of the stormtrooper battalion, 501st, rushes up to the Dark Lord.**

 **STORMTROOPER CAMMANDER: The Death Star plans are not in the main computer.**

 **Vader squeezes the neck of Antilles, who struggles in vain.**

 **VADER: Where are those transmissions you intercepted?**

 **This is the first we've heard of Vader's voice, which is loud and mechanical. It carries a dark echo, which can be heard by all those in range. It is haunting how it can be Heard occurring almost simultaneously with his mechanical breathing, yet very much separate from one another.**

 **VADER: What have you done with those plans?**

Pretty much everybody Winced at this. All except Kylo Ren, who only seemed to get excited, almost like a child who gets a present they particularly wanted on their birthday.

 **REBEL OFFICER: We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah... This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission.**

 **VADER: If this is a consular ship... were is the Ambassador?**

 **The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord applies ample pressure, creating a gruesome snapping sound as he breaks Antilles neck, and the Captain goes limp. Vader tosses the dead man against the wall and turns to his troops.**

Once again almost everybody winced, However they also put Down their heads in memory of a man who loyally served the Rebellion to the end.

That is, with the exception of Ren, who huffed at their mourning.

 **VADER: Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the passengers. I want them alive!**

 **The stormtroopers scurry into the sub-hallways.**

 **-SUBHALLWAY-**

 **The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the stormtroopers search through the ship. It is of course Leia. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers spots her.**

 **TROOPER: There she is! Set for stun!**

 **Leia steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with her blaster pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a stun shot. The troopers inspect her inert body.**

 **TROOPER: She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner.**

 **-SUBHALLWAY-**

 **Artoo stops before the small hatch of an emergency escape-pod. Extending a arm, Artoo goes about opening it.**

 **THREEPIO: Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure.**

 **Artoo beeps something to him.**

 **THREEPIO: Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you.**

This got a round of laughter from most. Even Ren seemed to smirk.

 **Artoo whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding the mission he is about to perform.**

 **THREEPIO: Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!**

 **Artoo isn't happy with Threepio's stubbornness, and he beeps and twangs angrily. A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Threepio and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky robot jumps into the escape-pod.**

 **THREEPIO: I'm going to regret this.**

 **-IMPERIAL STARDESTROYER-**

 **On the main viewscreen, the ecape-pod carrying two terrified Droids speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft.**

 **CHIEF PILOT: There goes another one.**

 **CAPTAIN: Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short-circuited.**

 **-ESCAPE - POD-**

 **Artoo and Threepio look out at the receding Imperial starship. Stars circle as the pod rotates through space towards the planet.**

 **THREEPIO: That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here.**

 **Artoo beeps an assuring response.**

 **THREEPIO: Are you sure this things safe?**

 **-REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - HALLWAY-**

 **Princess Leia is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armored stormtroopers. Her hands are bound. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the young senator, but she doesn't move.**

 **LEIA: Darth Vader, only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic...**

 **VADER: Don't act so surprised, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.**

 **LEIA: I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan...**

 **VADER: You're a part of the Rebel Alliance... and a traitor. Take her away!**

 **Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial Officer turns to Vader.**

 **IMPERIAL OFFICER: Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate.**

 **VADER: I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to finding their secret base!**

 **IMPERIAL OFFICER: She'll die before she tells you anything.**

 **VADER: Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed!**

 **Another Imperial Officer approaches Vader and the first Officer. They stop and snap to attention.**

 **COMMANDER: Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard.**

 **Vader turns to the first Officer.**

 **VADER: She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod.**

 **Vader turns back to Commander.**

 **VADER: Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time.**

 **COMMANDER: Yes, sir.**

 **They all then move out.**

 **-SPACE-**

 **The Imperial Stardestroyer comes over the surface of the planet Tatooine.**

 **_TATOOINE - DESERT-**

 **Jundland wastes, or "No Man's Land", where the rugged desert rock formations meet the foreboding dune sea. The two helpless Droids kick up clouds of sand as they leave the life-pod and clumsily work their way across the desert wasteland. The life-pod in the distance rests half buried in the sand.**

At the sight of all the sand Rey sat up straighter, in fact so did Poe and Finn, surprised that there was another planet in the entire universe that could be mistaken for Jakku, but despite the similarities they could tell it wasn't quite the same.

Noticing their reaction Leia inquired as to the reason.

"What's wrong?"

A few people people look towards the 3 at this.

Rey was the one who answered.

"It Just reminds me, us, of Jakku. I used to live there." for a moment she seemed almost sad, then perked up considerably.

Luke asked a question now.

"Jakku?"

While the question was directed at Rey, it was Han who replied.

"Another dust-ball kid. You find it more towards the inner-rim. Western reaches. Not quite the same, but the two could be mistaken for one another at a glance. More sandpits than sand-people though. And it has an even lower population Than Tatooine, if you can believe it."

At this everybody but Gramps looked at him questioningly.

"Me and Chewie did some business there once or twice. Not much to see, but there are plenty of junk-dealers."

This effectively ended the conversation.

 **THREEPIO: How did we get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life.**

 **Artoo answered with beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO: I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen.**

More than a few people in the audiance rolled their Eyes at this, more than used to Threepio's complaining. Ren was interestingly one of them.

 **Artoo continues to respond with beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO: What a desolate place this is.**

 **Suddenly Artoo whistles, makes a sharp right turn and starts off in the direction of the rocky formations. Threepio stops and yells at him.**

 **THREEPIO: Where do you think you're going?**

 **A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small Droid.**

 **THREEPIO: Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier.**

 **Artoo counters with a long whistle.**

 **THREEPIO: What makes you think there are settlements over there?**

 **Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO: Don't get technical with me.**

 **Artoo continues to make beeping sounds, getting more and more agitated.**

 **THREEPIO: What mission? What are you talking about?**

 **Artoo sounds frantic and quite irritated at this point, as he continues to make his trademark beeps and whistles.**

 **THREEPIO: I've just about had enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile!**

 **Threepio gives the little Droid a swift kick and starts off in the direction of the vast dune sea.**

 **THREEPIO: And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it.**

 **Artoo's reply is a rather rude sound. He turns and trudges off in the direction of the towering mesas.**

 **THREEPIO: No more adventures. I'm not going that way.**

 **Artoo beeps to himself as he makes his way toward the distant mountains.**

 **-TATOOINE - DUNE SEA-**

 **Threepio, hot, and the Droid equivalent of tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune; only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless miles. He looks back in the direction of the now distant rock formations. Directly to his left are the bones Long dead beast.**

The bones catch the attention of everybody, except for Luke and Gramps. They actually know what this is. It is Finn who asks.

"What is that?" he says this was something equivalent to awe in his voice.

Luke quickly answers.

"That is the remains of Tatooine's most dangerous natural predator, the Krayt Dragon."

Hearing what it was Han exclaimed "They're real?! I thought those thing were just a myth!"

"No, though I've never seen one in person. They're real alright, as a kid I was warned that wandering into the Jundlund wastes meant you are at risk of running into one of them. Of course, so few survivors come back that it's hard to tell what's true about them or not. The Real threat on Tatooine are the Sand-people."

Most went quiet at this, finding that the desert planet was an extremely dangerous one, and made them wonder how anybody could even consider living there.

Rey in particular was reminded of her time on Jakku. She was beginning to find she had A few things in common with the man she intended to learn from.

 **THREEPIO: That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better.**

 **In a huff of anger and frustration, Threepio knocks the sand from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint of reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving towards him.**

 **THREEPIO: Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved!**

 **The gold Droid waves frantically and yells at the approaching transport.**

 **THREEPIO: Over here! Hey, hey! Help! Please, help!**

 **-TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - SUNSET-**

 **The gargantuan rock formations are shrouded in a strange foreboding mist and the onimous sounds of unearthly creatures fill the air. Artoo moves cautiously through the creepy rock canyon, inadvertently making a loud clicking noise as he goes. He hears a distant, hard, metallic sound and stops for a moment. Convinced he is alone, he continues on his way. In the distance, a pebble tumbles down the steep canyon wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. A little further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair of eyes in the dark recesses only a few feet from the narrow path. The unsuspecting Droid waddles along the rugged trail until suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful magnetic ray shoots out of the rocks and engulfs him in an eerie glow. He manages one short electronic squeak before he topples over onto his back. His bright computer lights flicker off, then on, then off again. Out of the rocks scurry three Jawas, no taller than Artoo. They holster strange and complex weapons as they cautiously approach the Droid. They wear grubby cloaks and their faces are shrouded so only their glowing eyes can be seen. They hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the heavy Droid onto their shoulders and carry him off down the trail.**

 **The eight Jawas carry Artoo out of the canyon to a huge tank like vehicle the size of a four-story house. They weld a small disk, a restraining bolt, on the side of Artoo and then put him under a large tube on the side of the vehicle and the little Droid is sucked into the giant machine. The filthy little Jawas scurry like rats up small ladders and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport.**

 **-SANDCRAWLER - HOLD AREA-**

 **It is dim inside the hold area of the Sandcrawler. Artoo switches on a small floodlight on his forehead and stumbles around the scrap heap. The narrow beam swings across rusty metal ship parts and an array of grotesquely twisted and maimed Droids. He lets out a pathetic electronic whimper and stumbles off.**

 **Artoo enters a wide room with a four-foot ceiling. In the middle of the scrap heap sit a dozen or so Droids of various shapes and sizes. Some are engaged in electronic conversation, while others simply mill about. A voice of recognition calls out from the gloom.**

 **THREEPIO: Artoo?**

 **Artoo seems to hear him and replies.**

 **A battered Threepio scrambles up to Artoo and attempts to embrace him.**

 **THREEPIO: Artoo-Detoo! It is you! It is you!**

Most smiled, happy to see the two Droid companions back together again, no longer fighting, for now at least.

 **The enormous Sandcrawler lumbers off toward the magnificent twin suns, which are slowly setting over a distant mountain ridge.**

 **-TATOOINE - DESERT - DAY-**

 **Four Imperial stormtroopers mill about in front of the half buried escape-pod that brought Artoo and Threepio to Tatooine. A trooper yells to an officer some distance away, and another rides a Dewback in the background. They go about trying to find some evidence. A few more are milling about, all going about the same mission. 1 or 2 others can also be seen riding Dewback.**

 **FIRST TROOPER: Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction.**

 **A second trooper picks a small bit of metal out of the sand and gives it to the first trooper.**

 **SECOND TROOPER: Look, sir - Droids.**

 **-TATOOINE - DUNES-**

 **The Sandcrawler moves slowly down a great sand dune.**

 **-SANDCRAWLER-**

 **Threepio and Artoo noisily bounce along inside the cramped prison chamber. Artoo appears to be shut off.**

 **THREEPIO: We stopped. Wake up. Wake up!**

 **Threepio's fist bangs the head of Artoo whose computer lights pop on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. a dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of Droids.**

 **THREEPIO: We're doomed.**

 **Ever the pessimist apparently.**

 **A Jawa starts moving toward them.**

 **THREEPIO: Do you think they'll melt us down?**

 **Artoo responds, making beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO: Don't shoot. Don't shoot. Will this never end?**

 **-TATOOINE - DESERT - LARS HOMESTEAD - AFTERNOON-**

 **The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including Artoo and Threepio, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe house.**

Leia is intrigued, having been told about her brother's childhood home, the place where he was raised by their Aunt and Uncle. The place where their Grandmother was Buried.

 **The Jawas scurry around fussing over the Droids, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. The shrouded little creatures smell horribly, attracting small insects to the dark areas where their mouths and nostrils should be. Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his early-fifties. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each Droid, he is closely followed by his slump- shouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker. One of the vile little Jawas walks ahead of the farmer spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language. A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Luke goes over to the edge and sees his Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard.**

 **BERU: Luke, tell your Uncle that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce.**

 **LUKE: It doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him.**

 **Luke returns to his Uncle as they look over the Droids for sale with the Jawa leader. Owen stops in front of Threepio, there is a pause as if he recognizes the Droid, but he quickly disregards it.**

 **OWEN: You, I suppose you're programmed for etiquette and protocol?**

 **He says this as if expecting it.**

 **THREEPIO: Protocol? Why, it's my primary function, Sir. I am well versed in all the customs ...**

 **OWEN: I have no need for a protocol droid.**

 **THREEPIO: (quickly) Of course you haven't Sir - not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also been programmed ...**

 **OWEN: What I really need is a Droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators.**

 **THREEPIO: Vaporators?! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifters... very similar to your vaporators in most respects.**

 **OWEN: Do you speak Bocce?**

 **THREEPIO: Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language to me... I'm as fluent in Bocce...**

 **OWEN: All right shut up! (turning to Jawa) I'll take this one.**

 **THREEPIO: Shutting up, sir.**

"Ha, finally someone gets goldenrod to shut up." This was Han.

Leia felt inclined to respond with "Now if only we could get the same from you."

This got a sarcastically hurt face from the Smuggler, and laughs from nearly everyone else.

Leia of course was smirking in good humor at her well timed jab.

 **OWEN: Luke!**

 **Luke moves over to his Uncle.**

 **OWEN: Take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner.**

 **LUKE: But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters...**

This got from most suppressed chuckles, while almost everybody else laughed out right. Luke just smiled good-naturedly.

"Sounding a little whiny there Luke!" This was Lando, in between loud guffaws.

Chewie chimed in next. "(Yes Luke, even when we first met, you never sounded quite this, childish. And that couldn't have been more than a few days after this.)"

Luke was still smiling.

" It was two days later actually, and I admit I was very naïve and immature back then. But that was four years ago, and things have changed quite a bit." The way he was smiling you could tell he wasn't at all bothered by it. In fact, it was a wonder he wasn't laughing hysterically himself.

Han couldn't help but reply "Tha ... thats quite .. Hahaha ... Big of you kid! HAHAHAHA, I know 10 guys who would never admit . . . Haha . . . admit to something like that."

While amused herself, Leia was mostly giving Han A look, and it clearly said "why am I with this guy again?"

Oddly Ren was giving him a similar, if different look.

 **OWEN: You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!**

 **Luke reluctantly complies.**

 **LUKE: All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go!**

 **As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining Droids back into the Sandcrawler, Artoo lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old friend Threepio. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box. Owen is negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke and the two Droids start off for the garage when a plate pops off the top of the red astromech-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.**

 **LUKE: Uncle Owen...**

 **OWEN: Yeah?**

 **LUKE: This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!**

 **OWEN: (to the head Jawa) Hey, what're you trying to push on us?**

 **The Jawa goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, Artoo has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. Threepio taps Luke on the shoulder.**

 **THREEPIO: (pointing to Artoo) Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain.**

 **LUKE: Uncle Owen...**

 **OWEN: Yeah?**

 **LUKE: What about that one?**

 **OWEN: (to Jawa) What about that blue one? We'll take that one.**

 **With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged Droid for Artoo.**

 **THREEPIO: Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes.**

 **Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke and the two Droids trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry.**

 **LUKE: Okay, let's go.**

 **THREEPIO: (to Artoo) Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!**

There was something of a pause, then Han spoke up.

"Huh, Looks like Goldenrod was helpful for once. ]"

This got a chuckle out of most of those present. Gramps however turned to Han.

"I find you attitude towards that Droid most unnecessary. He is more than helpful, even if he doesn't know when to shut up. Frankly without him Artoo simply wouldn't be the same. Together they are complete, and without them this Galaxy would be Doomed!"

All of them were looking at him now, some with rather odd looks on their faces. It was Luke who replied to it however.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? I mean they're definitely a big help, both of them, but without them the Galaxy would be doomed? Really? "

Gramps didn't actually look at him, but replied in the most serious of tones.

"Not at all. In fact without them, I'd say victory for the enemy was almost guaranteed."

Despite the fact that most had the Empire in mind when he said this, they also got the impression that he was talking about more than **JUST the EMPIRE.**

* * *

There you go, it was much easier to get this out than I first thought, though it was still exhausting. Hope you all enjoyed it.

I once again do not own **STAR WARS, which is property of Lucasfilm and Disney! If I had $5 billion maybe this would be different.**

 **I basically pasted the script for a new hope, up till this point, and then made the proper alterations. For instance, while the dialogue referred to them as droids, during all the descriptive portions of the script they were a called robots. I also made the dialogue more accurate to what was used in the film. For the rest I basically added stuff here and there, to give it my own touch. Just felt you'll deserved to know that. I should have the next chapter for you by tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, please review.**


	3. Obi-wan & the Force

I've often wondered what it would be like if I could travel back in time, and kill certain people before they come up with ideas that become famous, like **STAR WARS**. But I could never go through with it, even if I could pull off the Time travel aspect. So for now the greatest saga ever told is still owned by **Lucasfilm and Disney.**

Please review.

* * *

 **\- LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE AREA - LATE AFTERNOON-**

 **The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Threepio lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little Artoo rests on a large battery with a cord to his face.**

 **THREEPIO: Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination I can barely move!**

 **Artoo beeps a muffled reply.**

 **Luke seems to be lost in thought as he plays with a model spaceship. Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he stands up, putting down the toy.**

After hearing Luke whine with so much passion, the others decided that they would try not to laugh if the others embarrassed themselves. Of course, not 3 minutes later they see Luke playing with toys. Nobody laughed, but everybody was smirking at him. Luke however was still a totem of calm.

 **LUKE: It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!**

 **THREEPIO: Is there anything I might do to help?**

 **Luke glances at the battered Droid. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face.**

 **LUKE: Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!**

 **THREEPIO: I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on.**

 **LUKE: Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from.**

 **THREEPIO: I see, sir.**

 **LUKE: Uh, you can call me Luke.**

 **THREEPIO: I see, sir Luke.**

 _(Does this count as a fourth wall break? Probably not. Anyway, I only just noticed this, but do you think it was intentional that 3-PO calls Luke Sir-Luke, seeing as traditionally that is a title for those who are Knighted, and Luke does end up as a type of Knight. Please give me your thought on this in you reviews.)_

 **LUKE: (laughing) Just Luke.**

 **THREEPIO Oh. And I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo.**

 **LUKE: Hello.**

 **Artoo beeps in response. Luke unplugs Artoo and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. Threepio climbs out of the oil tub.**

 **LUKE: You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action.**

 **THREEPIO: With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all.**

 **LUKE: You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?**

 **THREEPIO: That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir.**

 **LUKE: Have you been in many battles?**

 **THREEPIO: Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways.**

 _(Sorry, but I had to comment on this. To me this sounds contradictory to what happened in Return of the Jedi, With the Ewok's, your thoughts?)_

 **Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He uses a larger pick.**

 **LUKE: Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or...**

 **The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three- dimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image is a bright blue color as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe.**

 **LEIA: Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.**

 **LUKE: What's this?**

 **Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.**

 **THREEPIO What is what?! He asked you a question... (pointing to Leia) What is that?**

 **Artoo whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.**

 **LEIA: Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.**

 **THREEPIO: Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind.**

 **Luke becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl.**

 **LUKE: Who is she? She's beautiful.**

At this comment from her unknowing brother Leia blushed. At this everybody chuckled, and Luke smirked in a almost Han like manner, clearly not at all embarrassed, either that or he who was expertly hiding it. Neither was impossible for a Jedi Knight.

 **THREEPIO: I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir.**

 **LEIA: Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi...**

 **THREEPIO: I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to...**

 **LUKE: Is there anymore of this recording.**

 **Artoo lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.**

 **THREEPIO: Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master.**

 **Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio.**

 **THREEPIO: He says he's the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric.**

 **LUKE: Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?**

 **THREEPIO: I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?**

 **LUKE: Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit.**

 **Luke's gazes at the beautiful young princess for a few moments.**

 **LUKE: I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing.**

 **Artoo beeps something to Threepio.**

 **THREEPIO: He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording.**

 **Luke looks longingly at the lovely, little princess and hasn't really heard what Threepio has been saying all that clearly.**

While most could ignore or even weren't aware of the way the young Skywalker was staring at the transparent blue image of his Long lost sister, letting it pass as at the time he didn't know they were related. Three individuals however Gave it slightly more thought.

Letting his darker emotions cloud his thoughts, kylo Ren looked on the Jedi with disgust. He let it fuel his hatred and pain. And deep down perhaps, just perhaps, there was a small bit of concern and an urge to protect The then Princess, or maybe not. Only those with the Force would truly be able to know for sure.

Piett, was conflicted. While he was there to represent an Imperial Point Of View, he found that as He was only to remain in his resurrected state for the remainder of their viewing experience, he found himself being far more neutral than he might have been in True life. The part of him that was Still Imperial however found mostly disgust in what he was currently viewing. He was also reminded of rumors concerning Skywalker the Princess and the Smuggler. These rumours had existed since the three had stood out among Rebels, especially for always accompanying one another on missions. Many Imperials had argued over the nature of the threes relationship. Most of these arguments concerned who said Imperial's believed Were together or belong together, in a romantic sense. An outstanding majority surprisingly enough believed the trio shared and shared alike, so to speak. None of them however were aware that the Princess and the Jedi were siblings, let alone Twins, as the case appeared to be. And while the Princess appeared to be together with the Smuggler, what Piett was currently witnessing did not help to quell the rumors in his mind.

Rey, unburdened by A mind clouded with dark thoughts, or any manner of rumor, Not to mention a burgeoning awareness with the Force could see what was onscreen for what it really was, what not even the untrained boy who at the time had no concept of the Force couldn't even see. That he wasn't viewing the unknown at the time Princess in any sort of lustful manner, but that there was a recognition, one of the blood, and one much deeper of the Force that unconsciously called to him. A bond born of close proximity in the womb, and unbroken by distance or time. It was something so beautiful that it brought a tear to Rey's eye. Luckily for her, Gramps was the only one who noticed, and smiled in response.

 **LUKE: H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay.**

 **Luke takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off Artoo's side.**

 **LUKE: There you go.**

 **The princess immediately disappears...**

 **LUKE: Wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message!**

 **Artoo beeps an innocent reply as Threepio sits up in embarrassment.**

 **THREEPIO: What message?**

 **Threepiod proceeds to hit Artoo.**

 **THREEPIO: The one you've just been playing! The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!**

 **A women's voice calls out from another room.**

 **AUNT BERU: Luke? Luke!**

 **Luke stands up and shakes his head at the malfunctioning robot.**

 **LUKE: All right, I'll be right there Aunt Beru.**

 **THREEPIO: I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter.**

 **Luke gives Artoo's restraining bolt to Threepio.**

 **LUKE: Here, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back.**

 **Artoo beeps out a comment.**

 **THREEPIO: (to Artoo) Just you reconsider playing that message for him.**

 **Artoo beeps in response.**

 **THREEPIO: No, I don't think he likes you at all.**

 **Artoo beeps.**

 **THREEPIO: No,** **I don't like you either.**

 **Artoo beeps sounding almost depressed.**

"Those two sure bicker a lot." This was Han.

Before anyone else could scold him for interrupting or exchange their own thoughts, Lando beat them to it.

"Eeyup! Kinda like You and Leia. Maybe they're in Love!" Lando said this with a smirk, and just a bit of annoyance on his face. The look said that he'd been waiting for that particular form of revenge for awhile, though for what wasn't necessarily obvious.

Everybody except for the two involved laughed, even those that didn't know them that well.

Han and Leia were currently looking at each other, embarrassed, a rare blush on each of their faces.

The way they were looking at each other, it was clear they were having a sort of silent conversation. A kind that didn't require the Force.

 **-LARS HOMESTEAD - DINING AREA-**

 **Beru is pouring Owen some Blue-milk. She sits down as Luke enters.**

 **LUKE: You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen.**

 **OWEN: What makes you think that?**

 **LUKE: Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

 **The couple share a knowing look.**

Luke blinks at this, clearly not having noticed it at the time. With everything that had happened Luke hadn't really had time to ponder how he got into his Aunt & Uncle's custody. Why did his Father appear to have not known about him and Leia up till recently, only finding out he even had a Daughter by reading the Son's mind. How much did his guardians know. Somehow he got the feeling all his questions would be answered, and soon. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to, well, know.

 **LUKE: I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about?**

 **Owen grunts in replie.**

 **LUKE: Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben.**

 **Owen speaks up suddenly.**

 **OWEN: That wizards just a crazy old man.**

 **Luke looks at his Uncle.**

 **OWEN: Tomorrow I want you to take that R2-unit into Anchorhead and have it's memory erased. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now.**

 **Beru gives her husband a look, one that says that she doesn't entirely agree with him.**

 **LUKE: But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?**

 **OWEN: He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father.**

 **LUKE: He knew my father?**

 **OWEN: I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers.**

Oddly the one to interrupt this time was Rey.

"How did you put up with that? That man is so strict, You don't seem to have any freedom!" Despite the harshness of her past, she seemed almost thankful to not have to put up with a guardian.

Luke seemed somewhat surprised. So he looked up at the sealing in contemplation.

"Well, it's not easy. You have to put up with things you'd rather not, and do things you rather not. But, more often then not, they do those things cause they Love you, and they feel they know what's best for you. More than anything though, they're there when you need them most."

Rey seemed to be looking at him with a sense of longing, yet at the same time like he was talking nonsense. Leia, Chewie, Poe, and even Piett seemed to nod at this, understanding what he was saying. Han and Lando on the other hand looked like they couldn't imagine it, both almost wishing for it.

Ren thought, snorted, clearly not agreeing. He looked genuinely angry for the first time. Gramps was looking at him and just shaking his head,

 **Luke becomes slightly resigned.**

 **LUKE: Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement, about my staying on another season.**

 **Owen looked at Luke.**

 **LUKE: And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year.**

 **Owen's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it.**

 **OWEN: You mean the next semester before harvest?**

 **LUKE: Sure, there're more than enough droids.**

 **OWEN: Harvest is when I need you the most. It's only one season more. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then, you can go to the Academy next year.**

 **Luke continues to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle.**

 **OWEN: You must understand I need you here, Luke.**

 **LUKE: But it's a whole 'nother year.**

 **OWEN: Look, it's only one more season.**

 **Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands.**

 **LUKE: Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left.**

 **AUNT BERU: Where are you going?**

 **LUKE: It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids.**

Rey was giving Luke a look now. Luke just continued to look at the screen and said. "Sometimes you don't know what you have until it's to late."

Rey now had a expression of understanding as she looked ah Han with a sadly in a way that frankly, creeped him out.

 **Resigned to his fate, Luke paddles out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner.**

 **AUNT BERU: Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him.**

 **OWEN: I'll make it up to him next year. I promise.**

 **AUNT BERU: Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He got too much of his Father in him.**

 **OWEN: That's what I'm afraid of.**

Luke sat up rigid, a look of horror on his face. one single solitary thought running through his head. ''They knew" and even Leia looked rather horrified.

Han was beginning to get suspicious, because of how frequently the two were reacting like this. He would give them a bit more time, but eventually he'd have to confront them about it.

 **-TATOOINE -LARS HOMESTEAD-**

 **The giant twin suns of Tatooine slowly disappear behind a distant dune range. Luke leaves the domed domicile, and stands watching them for a few moments. There is a longing on his face, a need that cant't be fully described. He soon reluctantly returns to the dwelling.**

While they had all heard it, it was only now that the Music stuck out to them. Not just in how it was there, no other sounds at the moment the distract from the splendor and brilliance of it. How it emphasized the moment and the longing the young Skywalker was feeling at the time.

Urged by her emotions to speak, the young girl from Jakku spoke up "It's Beautiful." She had a strange look on her face. One shared by most present. Seeing the state of his audience, Gramps spoke.

"It is isn't it. Sadly I can't take credit for it, but I will say that the being responsible has a grand reputation because of it. A much deserved reputation."

As the seen begun to change, those who were out of their trance notice the strange reverence in his voice.

 **-LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE-**

 **Luke enters the garage to discover the Droids nowhere in sight. He takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and Threepio, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind Luke's Skyhopper spaceship.**

 **LUKE: What are you doing hiding back there?**

 **Threepio stumbles forward, but Artoo is still nowhere in sight.**

 **THREEPIO: It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission.**

 **LUKE: Oh, no!**

 **Luke races out of the garage followed by Threepio.**

 **-TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD-**

 **Luke rushes out of the small doomed entry to the homestead and searches the darkening horizon for the small Astromech-Drod. Threepio struggles out of the homestead and onto the salt flat as Luke scans the landscape with his electro-binoculars.**

 **THREEPIO: That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times.**

 **LUKE: How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!**

 **THREEPIO: Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?**

 **LUKE: It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning.**

 **Owen yells up from the homestead plaza.**

 **OWEN: Luke, I'm shutting the power down for the night.**

 **LUKE: All right, I'll be there in a few minutes! Boy, am I gonna get it.**

 **He takes one final look across the dim horizon.**

 **LUKE: You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble.**

 **THREEPIO: Oh, he excels at that, sir.**

 **-LARS HOMESTEAD - PLAZA - MORNING-**

 **Morning slowly creeps into the sparse sparkling oasis of the open courtyard. The idyll is broken be the yelling of Uncle Owen, his voice echoing throughout the homestead.**

 **OWEN: Luke? Luke? Luke?**

 **-LARS HOMESTEAD - KITCHEN-**

 **The interior of the kitchen is a worm glow as Aunt Beru prepares the morning breakfast. Owen enters in a huff.**

 **OWEN: Have you seen Luke this morning?**

 **AUNT BERU: He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early.**

 **OWEN: Uh? Did he take those two new droids with him?**

 **AUNT BERU: I think so.**

 **OWEN: Well, he'd better have those units in the south range repaired by midday or there'll be hell to pay!**

 **-LUKE'S SPEEDER - DESERT WASTELAND - TRAVELING - DAY-**

 **LUKE: Look at this. There's a Droid on the Scanner ... Dead Ahead. Might be our little R2-unit. Hit the accelerator!**

 **-TATOOINE - ROCK MESA - DUNE SEA - COASTLINE - DAY-**

 **From high on a rock mesa, the tiny Landspeeder can be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly in the foreground two weather-beaten Sandpeople shrouded in their grimy desert cloaks peer over the edge of the rock mesa. One of the marginally human creatures raises a long ominous Blaster-rifle, and points it at the speeder, but the second creature shakes his shoulder before it can be fired. The Sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders as they're sometimes called, speak in a coarse barbaric language as they get into an animated argument. The second Tusken Raider seems to get in the final word and the nomads scurry over the rocky terrain.**

 **-TATOOINE - ROCK MESA - CANYON-**

 **The Tusken Raider approaches two large Banthas standing tied to a rock. With huge red eyes, tremendous looped horns, and long, furry tails. The Tusken Raiders mount saddles strapped to the huge creatures' shaggy backs and ride off down the rugged bluff.**

 **-TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - FLOOR-**

 **The speeder is parked on the floor of a massive canyon. Luke, with his long Blaster-rifle slung over his shoulder, stands before little Artoo.**

 **LUKE: Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?**

 **The little droid whistles a feeble reply.**

 **THREEPIO: Master Luke here is your rightful owner now. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish...**

 **Artoo attempts to get a word in.**

 **THREEPIO: And don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here.**

 **LUKE No, it's alright. But I think we better go.**

 **Suddenly the little robot jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams.**

 **LUKE: What's wrong with him now?**

 **THREEPIO: There are several creatures approaching from the southeast.**

 **LUKE: Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on.**

 **-TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - RIDGE - DAY-**

 **Luke carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with his electro-binoculars. He spots the two rider-less Banthas. Threepio struggles up behind the young adventurer.**

 **LUKE: There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any... wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now.**

 **Luke watches the distant Tusken Raider through his electro-binoculars. Suddenly something huge moves in front of his field of view. Before Luke or Threepio can react, a large, gruesome Tusken Raider looms over them. Threepio is startled and backs away, right off the side if the cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clangs, bangs and rattles down the side of the mountain. The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii - the dreaded staff that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers. But Luke manages to block the blow with his rifle, which is broken in hath. The terrified farm boy scrambles backward until he is forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh.**

 **-TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - FLOOR - DAY-**

 **Artoo forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder. The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror. Artoo moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben (Obi-wan) Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. Artoo makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at him.**

 **OBI-WAN: Hello there!**

 **Artoo responds in recognition.**

 **OBI-WAN: Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid.**

 **Artoo whistles in concern.**

 **OBI-WAN: Oh, Don't worry, he'll be all right.**

 **Luke finally begins to come around.**

 **OBI-WAN: Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece.**

 **LUKE: Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!**

 **OBI-WAN: The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?**

 **LUKE: Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?**

 **Obi-wan sits down as though his legs will no longer support him, surprised to hear that name. It almost seems like he** **recognizes Artoo as well.**

 **OBI-WAN: Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan? Now thats a name I've not heard in a long time... a long time.**

 **LUKE: I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead.**

 **OBI-WAN: Oh, he's not dead. not yet.**

 **LUKE: You know him!**

 **OBI-WAN: Well of course. He's me!**

 **Artoo responds to this like he's just met an old friend, which he has.**

 **OBI-WAN: I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born.**

 **LUKE: Then the droid does belong to you.**

 **OBI-WAN: Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid.**

 _(I have always liked the Pov thing in STAR WARS. It really is something that can be applied to real life. That being said, can we all just concede that Obi-wan is kinda a Liar? I know why he did it, but still.)_

 **He says this with a air of calm, a calm indicative of not telling the whole truth. Artoo reacts almost surprised, then goes quiet as though understanding.**

 **OBI-WAN: Very interesting...**

 **He suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs.**

 **OBI-WAN: I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled, but they will soon be back, and in greater numbers.**

 **Luke sits up and rubs his head. Artoo lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around.**

 **LUKE: Threepio!**

 **-TATOOINE - SAND PIT - ROCK MESA - DAY-**

 **Luke finds Threepio's arm. He picks it up and moves on to the whole of his body, where he and Obi-wan begin to awaken the disgruntled Droid.**

 **THREEPIO: Where am I? I must have taken a bad step...**

 **LUKE: Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return.**

 **THREEPIO: I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for.**

 **Artoo makes a beeping sound.**

 **LUKE: No you're not. What kind of talk is that?**

 **Luke and Ben help the battered Droid to his feet.**

 **Little Artoo watches from the top of the pit. Ben glances around suspiciously. Sensing something, he stands up and sniffs the air.**

 **OBI-WAN: Quickly, ... they're on the move.**

 **-KENOBI'S DWELLING-**

 **The small, spartan hovel is cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Ben sits thinking.**

 **LUKE: No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter.**

 **OBI-WAN: That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.**

 **LUKE: You fought in the Clone Wars?**

 **OBI-WAN: Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father.**

 **LUKE: I wish I'd known him.**

 **OBI-WAN: He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me...**

 **Ben gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around.**

 **OBI-WAN: I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did.**

 **THREEPIO: Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile.**

 **LUKE: Sure, go ahead.**

 **Luke gets up and moves over to Obi-wan.**

 **LUKE: What is it?**

 **Ben hands Luke the saber.**

 **OBI-WAN: Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster.**

 **Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling. Luke plays around with it, not entirely understanding the gravity of the thing.**

 **OBI-WAN: An elegant weapon, for a more civilized age. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire.**

 **Luke hasn't been listening all that much. He turns off the lighsaber and sits down.**

 **LUKE: How did my father die?**

 **Obi-wan looks away, hesitating before he answers.**

 **OBI-WAN: A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.**

Luke seemed like he was doing nothing but thinking throughout this whole thing, about his life in particular. Specifically how much of what Obi-wan told him was the truth. He knew certain things, but not a lot. And he could tell that it was slowly headed towards the surface, and he, and others, would have to face some painful truths. Strangely he was ok with that.

 **LUKE: The Force?**

 **OBI-WAN: Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.**

 **Luke nods his head as though understanding.**

"I've always wondered about this, but what exactly is the nature of this Force?" That was of course Han, who something of a difficult time admitting that he believed in the Force, if only because of his pride. He'd seen too much not to though.

While most expected Luke, it was Gramps who explained.

"For the most part Obi-wan was correct, but it's a little bit more complicated than that. The Force is fed by the living who inturn respond to it. While only a choose few can wield it's power, every living thing is connected to it. Thus one who is strong with the Force can in-act a Force bond with a Non Force-sensitive. Of course, even non Force-sensitives can use the Force, but it requires that the location that they are at be extremely strong with the Force itself. So in the end it's rather complicated. There is also the fact that the Force has a consciousness, and therefor it will sometimes impose it's will on the Galaxy, though it will need a agent of sorts to do so with effectiveness."

At this point everybody was starring him, either quite confused or in aww. It was a few minutes before anybody spoke. When they did it was Finn who started.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that the Force is sentient?" At this response everybody looked at him for a moment, then looked back at Gramps.

Gramps himself seemed to be contemplating how to answer this.

"In a sense, yes, but not in the same way that you or I are sentient. Though you could say that the Force has two consciousness. The one connected to the energy field it's self that can perceive things in the Physical & metaphysical universe and carries it's sense of purpose, and the one not part of the Force as a whole who goes about fulfilling that purpose, which is keeping order and balance as best he can."

Everybody was silent again, contemplating this oddity as a whole. The conversation clearly wasn't over yet however as Leia inquired next.

"You said that the Force required a agent, what did you mean by that?"

"The Forces powers are great, but without a physical body to use that power it can take far longer than it would like to effect change in the Galaxy. So to remedy that the Force will pick certain Force users to impose it's will upon the universe. "

Leia seemed to want to ask something else, but was struggling to put it into words.

"And what if that user is evil? A, Dark-side user? Like say, Vader, or the Emperor?"

Luke looked at his sister at this, not liking how she was discarding their Father with such ease.

Gramps on the other hand sighed exasperated. "My Dear Leia, you assume that being Evil and being a Dark-sider is mutually exclusive."

Luke sat up straight at this and exclaimed "You mean it's not not? But Obi-wan & Yoday said ..."

Gramps sighed again and interrupted "LUKE! You must understand that while you teachers were both wise and powerful, they did not know everything. After all, wasn't it Yoda who say that once you stray down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. I think both yourself, and your Father can attest to the fact that this simply isn't true. If you are to rebuild the Jedi Luke, you must be better than those who came before you. The reason the Jedi were nearly destroyed completely was because they had become rigid and dogmatic, unwilling to change, or see the errors of their ways. If you are to succeed where they failed, then you must be flexible and willing to change as the situation evolves."

Luke became extremely contemplative because of this, realizing he hadn't given it all that much thought at all. Gramps on the other hand went to finish answering Leia's question.

"As for your thoughts Leia. Evil, like so many things, is partially about ones POV. A good person can be made to do terrible things, if they believe them to be for the greater Good. Those on the other side may then perceive them as Evil. And when it comes to the Force, well it sees that sometimes terrible things must be done for the Greater good. So, sometimes Dark agents are required. As for the Emperor, well he only ever saw his own goal of seizing all the power in the Galaxy. He cared only for himself, and did not bother or care to look at the big picture when it came to the Force, Only seeing it as a tool for his use." The way he spoke of Palpatine, one could tell he held him in contempt at best, and absolutely Loathed him at worst. Vader, that was a different story. " Vader on the other hand, was a special case. The Force definitely embewed him with a lot of responsibility. But you'll learn all about him as we go. So there is no need for me to explain at this very moment." While he clearly hated Palpatine with a Sith like passion, for Vader there was a fondness, an affection almost.

Leia was befuddled. She had never been as naive or idealistic as her brother. Despite this, she had always looked at things as very black and white, clearly not having as nearly a good grasp on the situation as she had thought, at least if Gramps was to be believed.

As for everybody else, they were all evaluating their views on things, Even Kylo Ren couldn't not think after the rather intense speech. Even if the conversation had ben between Gramps and the twins, though secretly he was making sure they were all listening.

They now all realized that they'd be evaluating their beliefs a lot more than they had intended when they had started. Gramps, for now, was satisfied.

* * *

Finally, sorry for the wait. I had intended to finish this chapter right after the last one, but family stuff and New Years got in the way. Sadly I still haven't found a loophole that will get me **STAR WARS** , and get it away from **Lucasfilm & Disney.**

Anyway, please Review. I like them when they are really long, Those are the ones I'm most likely to respond to.

Hope to see you all real soon.


	4. A Message and a Cantina

I must apologize for the long wait, Life got in the way, so I have only just been able to finish this. This chapter we will get a little more into the characters head's, since creating dialogue has been difficult for me so far, while at the same time keeping them in character. I should hopefully be done with chapter 5 soon as well, so please enjoy.

* * *

 **Artoo makes beeping sounds.**

 **OBI-WAN: Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from.**

 **LUKE: I saw part of the message he was...**

 **Luke is cut short as the recorded image of Leia is projected from Artoo's face.**

 **OBI-WAN: I seem to have found it.**

Kylo Ren, formerly Ben Solo, was currently paying close attention to his name-sake. So far he was not impressed. But then, what was he supposed to expect from a washed up old man. Ben wasn't even his real name, and at the moment, neither was his.

 **Luke stops his work as Leia's image flickers before his eyes.**

 **LEIA: General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.**

 **There is a little static and the transmission stops. Obi-wan leans back and scratches his head. Luke has stars in his eyes.**

 **OBI-WAN: You must learn the ways of the Force, if you're to come with me to Alderaan.**

 **LUKE: (laughing) Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is.**

 **OBI-WAN: I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.**

 **LUKE: I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here.**

 **OBI-WAN: That's your uncle talking.**

 **LUKE: Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?**

 **OBI-WAN: Learn about the Force, Luke.**

 **LUKE: Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going.**

 **OBI-WAN: You must do what you feel is right, of course.**

It was at this point that another interruption occurred. Interestingly it was Piett who went about it this time.

"Pardon me, Knight Skywalker, but I must question how you put up with that as it is clear to me that Kenobi is manipulating you?"

This got everybody's attention, with extremely varied range of looks. Quite a few were hostile, the exceptions being the kids from the future, Luke himself, Ahsoka, and even Chewie. Gramps wasn't actually looking at Piett, though he was listening.

After getting over the fact that he was being questioned by an Imperial, even one who served directly under his Father, he quickly came up with his answer.

"I think at the time I would have seen it purely as that, but as I've matured I have come to see that he left me with a choice. Above that though, Obi-Wan believed in the will of the Force, so he believed that a solution would present itself. And it did, it was just too high."

Only those closest to Luke knew of what he was referring to, his aunt and uncle.

Piett quickly understood, relayed his thoughts.

"I see, that is a very wise outlook. I can see that is one of the reasons why Lord Vader was so intent on capturing you."

At this Leia froze, both because of the complement directed towards her Brother, and the mention of her birth-father, to whom she was trying to be more understanding. It was mostly for Luke, because if somebody as understanding and compassionate as Luke could forgive him, she could at least try to understand.

Han and Lando were still giving Piett a sour look, but everybody else had moved on.

Piett himself was pondering on his position. Technically, he was dead. He had no illusions that his so-called resurrection was permanent. In life he had been convinced that the rebels were mere fools, so intent on their goal that they put themselves and others in danger. However, the Empire had lost. Surely not completely, yet with both the Emperor and Lord Vader dead, not to mention the loss of credits and resources put into the second Death Star, he knew it was only a matter of time. Besides, he could respect a select few Rebels, specifically those he was in the presence of now. So he would enjoy this rather interesting, and amazing opportunity.

 **EXT. SPACE. An Imperial Star Destroyer heads towards the Death Star.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - CONFERENCE ROOM**

 **TAGGE: Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize.**

 **MOTTI: Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!**

 **TAGGE: The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as...**

 **Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge's speech is cut short and the Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial outland regions, enters. He is followed by his ally Darth Vader. The Dark Lord stands behind him.**

 **TARKIN: The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away.**

 **TAGGE: That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?**

 **TARKIN: The regional governors now have direct control over their territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station.**

 **TAGGE: And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness, and exploit it.**

 **VADER: The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands.**

 **MOTTI: Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!**

 **VADER: Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force.**

Leia was surprised at this, not that Vader would mock someone, or that he thought the Force was superior, but that he appeared to be mocking the station itself. So she addressed the only one she felt would have a proper answer for her.

"Admiral Piett, did ... Lord Vader not like the Death Star?"

This question caught quite a few by surprise, even Luke, though he hid it well.

Piett paused very briefly, then "I was not that close to Lord Vader, though I suppose I was as close to him as one could be. So while it was never discussed, I can say that he appeared to, at the very least, see the second Death Star as a waste of credits & resources, and over all a waste of time. As I did not serve under him at the time, I can't say how he felt on the first."

That seemed to satisfy Leia, who had quite a bit more to think on when it came to her father.

 **MOTTI:  
Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort...**

 **Suddenly Motti chokes and starts to turn blue under Vader's spell.**

 **VADER: I find your lack of faith disturbing.**

 **TARKIN: Enough of this! Vader, release him!**

 **VADER: As you wish.**

This amused everybody present, and this was expressed through either smirks or outright smiles. Piett, who had lived in fear of just such a scenario for a year, found it particularly funny under these circumstances.

Kylo Ren found the most amusement from it, and despite being trapped with his absolutely irritating "family", found a strange sense of joy observing these historical events, particularly his Grandfather in his hay day. The true downside was that he found himself remembering a . . . . simpler time. A time when a naive, foolish child listened to these stories with rapt attention towards his parents, and later his Uncle. Even if the temptation of the light was gone (as far as he knew), it was unbefitting him to allow this. Unfortunately, the one called Gramps was too powerful for him to take alone, and he even had his weapon. So for now, he would wait for the opportune moment.

 **TARKIN: This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - WASTELAND**

 **Luke and Obi-wan walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies of a huge Jawa Sandcrawler.**

 **LUKE: It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just... I never heard of them hitting anything this big before.**

 **Obi-wan is crouching in the sand studying the tracks.**

 **OBI-WAN: They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers.**

 **LUKE: These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio.**

 **OBI-Wan: And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise.**

 **LUKE: Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?**

 **Luke looks back at the speeder where Artoo and Threepio are inspecting the dead Jawas, and puts two and two together.**

 **LUKE: If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them back . . . home!**

 **Luke reaches a sudden horrible realization, then races for the speeder and jumps it.**

 **BEN: Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous.**

 **Luke races off leaving Ben and the two droids alone with the dead.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD**

 **The speeder roars up to the burning homestead. Luke jumps out and runs to the smoking holes that were once his home.**

 **LUKE: Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!**

 **Luke stumbles around in a daze as he finds the smoldering remains. He is stunned, and cannot speak. Hate replaces fear and a new resolve comes over him.**

The whole room was silent. There was nothing that could be said that hadn't been said already. Leia puts her hand to her Brothers back to show her support. Luke nods at her in thanks.

 **EXT. SPACE**

 **Imperial TIE fighter races toward the Death Star.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - DETENTION CORRIDOR**

 **Two stormtroopers open a cell door. Princess Leia's face is filled with defiance, which slowly gives way to fear as a giant black interrogation droid, followed by Darth Vader.**

 **VADER: And now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base.**

 **The interrogation droid gives off a steady beeping sound as it approaches Princess Leia bearing a large hypodermic needle. The door slides shut and the long cell block hallway appears peaceful.**

Both Leia and Luke stiffened at this. Knowing the truth only increased the pain. Luke, who truly loved his Father, who had seen the good in him and had been rewarded for it, could only feel a acute sadness knowing that his Father had unknowingly tortured his own daughter, his Sister. Leia, who even before knowing they were related was his best friend.

Leia on the other hand had forgotten, but the reminder only cemented in her mind that Vader couldn't be her father, not where it counted.

Kylo Ren was very much enjoying this, knowing his Grandfather had tortured **HER!** made everything seem worth it.

 **EXT. TATOOINE - WASTELAND**

 **There is a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Obi-wan and the droids finish burning the dead. Luke drives up. Obi-wan walks over to him.**

 **OBI-WAN: There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed too. And the droids would be in the hands of the Empire.**

 **LUKE: I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - WASTELAND**

 **The Landspeeder with Luke, Artoo, Threepio, and Obi-wan in it zooms across the desert. The speeder stops on a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley.**

 **They get out to observe the spaceport from the bluff. Luke adjusts his goggles and walks to the edge of the craggy bluff where Ben is standing.**

 **OBI-WAN: Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious.**

 **Ben looks over at Luke, who gives the old Jedi a determined smile.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET**

 **The speeder is stopped on a crowded street by several combat-hardend stormtroopers who look over the droids.**

 **TROOPER: How long have you had these droids?**

 **LUKE: About three or four seasons.**

 **OBI-WAN: They're for sale if you want them.**

 **TROOPER: Let me see your identification.**

 **Luke becomes very nervous as he tries to find his ID while Obi-wan speaks to the Trooper in a very controlled voice.**

 **OBI-WAN: You don't need to see his identification.**

 **TROOPER: We don't need to see his identification.**

 **OBI-WAN: These aren't the droids your looking for.**

 **TROOPER: These aren't the droids we're looking for.**

 **OBI-WAN: He can go about his business.**

 **TROOPER: You can go about your business.**

 **OBI-WAN: (to Luke) Move along.**

 **TROOPER: Move along. Move along.**

Everybody who didn't quite understand the Force were in awe of the display. To them it just seemed impossible.

 **EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET**

 **The speeder pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar. A Jawa runs up and begins to fondle the speeder.**

 **THREEPIO: I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures.**

 **As Luke gets out of the speeder he tries to shoo the Jawa away.**

 **LUKE: Go on, go on. I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead.**

 **OBI-WAN: The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded.**

 **LUKE: Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?**

 **OBI-WAN: Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough.**

At the first sentence Han smirked, he couldn't help but boast.

"Well, the old fossil wasn't wrong. He did find the best pilot in the galaxy."

Luke countered.

"Your right Han, he did. He found him on his back in a canyon taking a nap."

"Ha, Nap!? You were knocked on your ass kid. I can fly circles around you, with my eyes closed, and both hands tied behind my back. And I don't have, or NEED the Force to help me out."

"Yeah right, I could fly better than you when I was 12, 10 even!

Chewie and Leia both rolled their eyes at this, used to this unique argument. The only one in fact that seemed to take place between Luke and Han.

Those that had not heard this argument before had varying reactions.

Piett for instance thought it was undignified, though it sounded like something he had heard from troops or Imperial pilots from time to time.

Ahsoka thought Anakin would have loved it, that he would have agreed with his Son that he could beat Han, then claimed to be the best himself.

Lando thought it was annoying, from Han this was almost expected. But Luke, Lando had known him for just a standard year, and he could see why Han liked the kid. He had charm, a sort of unassuming kind. He was humble, had a decent sense of humor, and turned out alright despite being raised on Tatooine. He'd been on the planet a few standard months, and he'd nearly wanted to murder someone. Kid was too good sometimes. But he guessed even someone that good had pride.

Ren was stuck in an odd state. He had never seen Skywalker, or his Father in such a state. Skywalker had always been serious, dedicated to his foolish Jedi order. Ren couldn't remember Skywalker ever making jokes and having "Fun" the way he seemed to be at the moment. And his Father! He had never seen him so relaxed.

So focused on these thoughts were Kylo Ren, that he hadn't even noticed that he had thought of Han Solo as his Father.

Rey found herself feeling more connected to these two men, one who been a mentor & father-figure to her, the other would soon, hopefully, teach her the ways of the Force. True, the argument was annoying. But she felt that knowing a little bit more about them both was worth it. Plus she too was a good pilot and felt that this meant she also had something in common with them both.

Finn didn't get it. He really didn't get it. Having just found a family in Rey, Poe, and even Beebee-Ate. They were all he had. And as this strange situation continued, he could see himself forming an attachment to most of the people here, minus Ren of course. But when it came to Poe and his obvious love of and need to fly, he didn't get it. And when it came to these two he didn't get it either.

Poe's reaction was the most interesting however. He sat up straighter, and his mouth opened up into a big toothy smile. Then he spoke up.

"I think I might be able to take you both."

Now everyone, except Gramps, was looking at him. Despite this he didn't get nervous or falter, he faced the attention head on. Seeing this, Han decided to test this.

"Yeah? What do you fly?"

" T-70 X-Wing fighter! "

Han rolled his eyes while Luke leaned forward with a curious look.

"I Haven't heard of that kind of X-Wing. Is it new?"

Poe looked slightly up. "It will be in about, 9 years."

Luke nodded. "Good to know. But you should know that as a pilot, it's you who makes the biggest difference, not your ship."

Poe agreed but countered with "Yeah, but it definitely helps."

At this Han finally cut back in.

"Yeah, and that's why I will win either way. Cause I'm the best pilot with the best ship."

To emphasize this he pointed at himself with his thumb. Poe & Luke looked each other as a sort of understanding passed between them. Luke then faced Han again and said.

"Sure Han. You'll beat us with that piece of junk." He said this with much sarcasm. Rey secretly agreed about the state of the Falcon.

Han seemed to get truly offended at this barb.

"Hey! That piece of junk happens to be the Fastest Hunk of junk in the galaxy! Just ask Lando. He said so himself."

At this his competition turned their heads towards the former administrator, only to find that he was seemingly ignoring the debate to talk to Piet of all people. Turning back to the now scowling Solo, they continued.

"Sure she's fast, but she's not very maneuverable. At-least, not compared to an X-wing." This was Luke.

Poe continued with "And we have the added benefit of Astromech droids."

"That's true. No one is as helpful or reliable as Artoo."

"Yeah, well I have Chewie!"

Up till his name was mentioned the lovable Wookiee co-pilot was having a talk about how much trouble Han is with Leia, and speak of the devil.

"(Leave me out of this cub.)"

He then turned back to Leia without another word, leaving Luke and Poe with smirks. Before the two could argue who had the better Astromech, Gramps spoke earning himself all the attention.

"I personally think Vader could take all three of you." There was just a moment of absolute silence, then "And the young Knight of Ren agrees with me." As everyone turned their heads to the aforementioned young man, they once again missed the smirk under Gramps hood. Ren on the other hand didn't know what to do, as of course he did agree, but wasn't used to being put on the spot, at-least not in recent memory anyway. And he could see that his three fellow travelers from the future found this situation quite amusing. Deciding he didn't like the attention he went and got it over with.

"Of-course! Gr . . . Lord Vader would win with ease."

Ren then faced the projection again, using every technique he knew to negate his embarrassment and frustration.

With that everyone decided that it would be a good time to focus on the projection one again. Though, not without some becoming slightly Suspicous of Gramps. Luke & Leia in particular felt he had a stronger reason for his previous action than just messing with them.

 **LUKE: I'm ready for anything.**

 **THREEPIO: Come along, Artoo.**

 **INT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - CANTINA**

 **The young man and his two droids follow Obi-wan into the smoke-filled cantina. The murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic aliens creatures at the long metallic bar. Obi-wan moves to an empty spot at the bar near a group of repulsive scum. A rough-looking Bartender stops Luke and the robots.**

 **BARTENDER: Hey! We don't serve their kind here!**

 **LUKE: What?**

 **BARTENDER: Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here.**

 **Luke looks Obi-wan, who is busy talking to one of the Galactic pirates. He notices several of the gruesome creatures along the bar are giving him a very unfriendly glare. Luke pats Threepio on the shoulder.**

 **LUKE: Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. We don't want any trouble.**

 **THREEPIO: I heartily agree with you sir.**

 **Threepio and his stubby partner go outside and most of the creatures at the bar go back to their drinks. Obi-wan is standing next to Chewie. Obi-wan speaks to the Wookiee, pointing to Luke several times during his conversation and the huge creature suddenly lets out a laugh. Luke heads towards the bar. He gets the bartenders attention and asks for a drink. Luke is terrified but tries not to show it. He quietly sips his drink, looking over the crowd for a more sympathetic ear or whatever.**

 **A large, Creature gives Luke a rough shove.**

 **PONDA BABA: Negola dewaghi wool dugger?!**

 **The freak is obviously drunk. Luke tries to ignore the creature and turns back on his drink. A short, grubby Human join the belligerent monstrosity.**

 **DR. EVAZAN: He doesn't like you.**

 **LUKE: I'm sorry.**

More than a few people found this response very funny.

 **DR. EVAZAN:** **I don't like you either.**

 **Ponda Baba is getting agitated and yells out some unintelligible gibberish at the now rather nervous, young MAN.**

 **DR. EVAZAN:** **You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems.**

 **LUKE: I'll be careful than.**

 **DR. EVAZAN:** **You'll be dead.**

 **Everything at the bar moves away. Luke tries to remain cool but it isn't easy. His three adversaries ready their weapons. Obi-wan moves in behind Luke.**

 **OBI-WAN: This little ones not worth the effort. Now let me get you something...**

 **A powerful blow from the unpleasant creature sends the young would-be Jedi sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid. With a blood curdling shriek, the monster draws a wicked blaster from his belt and levels it at Obi-wan. The bartender panics.**

 **BARTENDER: No blasters! No blaster!**

 **The bartender is hardly audible over the commotion.**

 **With astounding agility Obi-wan's Lightsaber sparks to life and in a flash an arm lies on the floor and the human leans against the bar in agonizing pain** **. Obi-wan carefully and precisely turns off his Lightsaber and replaces it on his utility belt. Luke, shaking and totally amazed at the old man's abilities, attempts to stand. The entire fight has lasted only a matter of seconds. The cantina goes back to normal, although Obi-wan is given a respectable amount of room at the bar as he goes to help Luke up.**

 **Luke: I'm ok.**

Pretty much everyone's opinion matched that of the younger Luke, as Obi-wan's show of skill clearly impressed them (even those who would be his enemies) and showed that he was more than a wise old man. Han on the other hand who had been there, focussed on something else.

"Hay look Chewie, it's you buddy. Guess that means I get to join soon."

Most just rolled their eyes at this, unimpressed. Some however were excited, not by Han's appearance, but that they would likely get to see themselves in the future.

 **OBI-WAN: Chewbacca here is first-mate on a ship that might suit us.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET**

 **Threepio paces in front of the cantina as Artoo carries on an electronic conversation with another little red astro-droid. A creature comes out of the cantina and approaches two stormtroopers in the street.**

 **THREEPIO: I don't like the look of this.**

* * *

I decided to end there. Like I said above, sorry for the wait. I appreciate that this story still gets so much attention even though I haven't updated in awhile.

Now, I have a few things to make you aware of about the future of this story. Don't worry, it's nothing to get scared over. First, I should hopefully have chapter 5 done within the next week, to two weeks. If I do not have it done please know it is because something important came up. Secondly, after chapter 5, I decided that I'll do the rest of **Episode IV** as one long chapter, and that I will do the same with the rest of the film's. I've decided this because it is too time-consuming to continue in this format as I have done so far. Lastly, you should all know that the end of the next chapter will be the destruction of Alderaan. As such, by the time the longer chapter is out with the rest of A New Hope the characters will be taking a break for Leia, so that she can deal with her grief and they can discuss fully what they've seen so far.

Now please give me your thoughts and encouragements as you see fit. I greatly enjoy reviews, but any type of gratification for what I'm doing here is appreciated. I'll even take negative criticism. And until next time, **May the Force be with you all.**


End file.
